Victoria Base is Spoofed!!
by FillesRouge
Summary: Just for the fun of it, I spoofed episode 4 of Gundam Wing. I don't know why. Perhaps I'm bored. Anyway, I think it's funny. SO READ IT!


EDITOR'S NOTE: My 1st spoofing ever!! (I think.) I FEEL SO PROUD!!   
This may suck, or you may sleep through this. Either way, have...  
fun?  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
GUNDAM WING: EP 04. "The Victoria Nightmare"  
  
#1:   
(Guy driving Zech's airplane or whatever): "Lieutenant Zechs,  
Victoria Base is on the line."  
  
Noin:"Wazzuuuuuuupp?"  
  
Zechs:"Wazzuuuuuupp?"  
  
Duo: "Wazzuuuuuuupp?"  
  
Zechs: "Maxwell? Where the hell did you come from?"  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
2:  
(in the zero gravity chamber)  
  
(2 guys bump into each other)  
Guy1: ASSHOLE!  
  
Guy2: It was your fault!  
  
Guy 1: BITE ME!  
  
Noin (in a dorky little police car, speaking a McGruff (the dare dog's)  
voice): Bite you? Why are u crime? (bites the guy) Take a bite  
out of crime!  
  
((EDITOR'S NOTE: This wasn't too funny. I just hate that frickin dare  
dog!! DIEEEEEEEEEE!!))  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
3:  
(Wufei, standing on the cliff)  
  
Wufei: RIIIIICOOOOLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAA!!  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
4:  
Noin (to herself, just getting out of the shower): Zechs Marquise,  
Mmmm Mmmm Mmmm, nice ass...come here and let me "help" you out.  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
5:  
  
Soldier: Shouldn't we be leaving that up to the transport division?  
  
Noin:(slaps him) Biotch!! Who's yo suga-momma?  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
6:  
  
Zechs: By the way, this room sure is cheery.  
  
Noin:DISCO BAY-BEE!! (breakdances to superfreak)  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
7:  
  
(Zechs is on the phone)  
Noin: (clinks swords)  
  
Zechs: DAMMIT NOIN, I'M ON THE PHONE!!  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
8:  
Leo1: No sign of the enemy  
  
Leo 2: No sign of the enemy  
  
Leo 3: No sign of the....wait. (sees a sign with Wufei's picture   
pointing to Wufei on his motorcycle)  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
9:  
(After Wufei blows up some Taurus suits)  
Guy at the Victoria base, trying to get suits out: NO! THE TAURUS SUITS!  
  
Zechs: HA! HA! HA! IN YOUR FACE, BIOTCH!!  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
10:  
  
Duo: Why did I bother to rescue this guy? He's antisocial, thinks  
he's Evil Kenevil, but he has a nice ass...um, I mean...  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
11:   
  
Relena: Heeeeeeeeeeeeeerrooooooooo!! I'm right over here, so come and.  
...  
  
Heero: (pops up with a gun) Boo!  
  
Relena: (screams and falls off the dock into the water)  
  
All the Gundam pilots: (laughing) YEAH!  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
12:  
  
Trieze:(in the hot tub) Oh, by the way, Lady Une, I was wondering if you   
could provide some "personal services".   
  
Lady Une: HELL NO, FOOL!! Oh yeah, and I put acid in your bath. Hentai  
bastard...  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
13:  
  
Heero: (in his Gundam) MWA HAH HAH HAH HAH HAH!! (farts)  
  
(laughter from off camera)  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
14:  
  
Quatre: (playing violin)  
  
Trowa: (picks up flute and sings into it like a microphone) As we go  
on, we remember, all the times we've, had together. (Vitamin C,   
'Graduation')  
  
((EDITOR'S NOTE #3: Sorry about this one, it was just a wicked idea  
I had while listening to the song. ))  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
15:  
  
Repairman: They're so similar it's freaky!  
  
Repairman 2: Not as freaky as yo mama!  
  
Repairman 1: SHUT UP BIOTCH!!  
  
Repairman 2: YOU WANNA PIECE OF THIS?  
  
Repairman 1: NO! I WANT THE WHOLE THING!  
  
Repairman 2: BRING IT ON!!  
  
(the two repairman fight)  
  
Quatre: (runs in the room) STOP! We shouldn't be fighting!  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
16:  
  
Wufei: (yelling at bobcats) I HAVE NUDE PICTURES OF RELENA!!  
  
Bobcats: (whimper and run away)  
  
Wufei: (laughs evilly) I knew that would work.  
  
Relena: Walks up and slaps him.  
  
Wufei: Dammit, onna baka!! Omae o korosu!!  
  
Heero:THAT'S MY LINE!!  
  
Wufei: F*** you.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
EDITOR'S NOTE #4: Well, that was it. Please review this, so I know  
whether or not to do more. Peace out yallz. 


End file.
